


How to Tell You're Pregnant

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [20]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Celebrían is a dork too, Celebrían is pregnant, Cuties, F/M, hovering twins, pointy eared life ruiners, pregnant with arwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrían is pregnant with Arwen and she tells Elrond how she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Tell You're Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/gifts).



Between the two of them and her parents, there could be no happier family when they realized she was pregnant again. Of course Elrond was the first to know. He was a Healer and he could sense the growing life inside her. So could she but it was hard for her to believe, even after he confirmed it, that she was pregnant. She went about her business as normal, caring for the house, helping her husband with trade matters, making sure the twins didn’t skip any of their lessons. And most gave her plenty of room to relax if she needed it though the twins were constantly asking her to given them a brother.  
  
The months went on, Celebrían’s belly gradually growing with their third child. The twins questions soon ceased and they began to fuss over their mother (‘You should be resting!’ or ‘I will do that for you, mother!’) almost as much as Elrond had when she had been pregnant with them. Thankfully, with experience behind him, Elrond began to grow skilled in heading them off.  
  
Though he kept his habit of remaining near her the further into her pregnancy she got. There was less concern though than the first time, staying near her for the sake of being near her and their baby.  
  
It was one day, during the winter when she had a window slightly propped open for fresh air as she wandered their room, too tired to do a great deal around the house but too restless to lay in bed, that she noticed something and quickly called to Elrond.  
  
He found her standing in the middle of the room, hand on her belly as she stared out the window as snow steadily began to fall. Her favorite time of year, he recalled. It was no wonder that she had the window open still. With the fresh air came the smell of winter, the smell of frost in the air.  
  
“Is something the matter, love?” He asked as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing her neck. Everything seemed alright, she was well from the look of her and he couldn’t sense anything wrong with their child.  
  
In answer she just laughed at first, leaning back against him and sighing. That at least comforted him, she wouldn’t be laughing if something was wrong. He knew that his wife wouldn’t act so carefree when she was married to one of Middle Earth’s greatest Healers.   
  
So just what had she called him for?  
  
“I have noticed something.” She said simply and left the words hang there for a long moment, letting his wonder at what she meant. And then she turned around and kissed him before taking a step back, looking down towards her toes and back at him.  
  
“We truly are pregnant. I can no longer see my toes.” He glanced down himself, watching as she wiggled her toes happily and then shook his head. Taking a couple steps forward, he wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her against him, brushing his nose against hers and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
“The word of your husband, a Healer, and your mother and yourself were not enough? You judge by whether you can see your toes?” His voice was teasing and he knew that she believed it before but now was when it truly began to settle in their minds, and those around them, that there really was going to be another child in their lives.  
  
“Exactly! Who knows, you may well have been too drunk on imported wines from celebrating. Your mind may have been fuz- eee!” In half a moment, he had her scooped up in his arms and carried her to the bed.   
  
She nearly thought he would drop her, the smirk he was sporting, but he set her down carefully and then laid beside her. One arm held onto her, pulling her close. There they laid together for some time, simply enjoying being near one another. And then he spoke again.  
  
“Perhaps my mind was fuzzy but not from wine. Beyond all possible hope and expectations, I have you in my life. And we have two wonderful boys with another child on the way. If my mind was fuzzy, it was because of you.” And then he kissed her again.


End file.
